Un Amor Prohibido
by sanae-82
Summary: Genzo y Lily han convivido como hermanos desde pequeños pues sus familias siempre han sido muy unidas, pero un suceso muy lamentable hará que sus vidas completamente... Fic especialmente dedicado a mi hermanita Lily de Wakabayashi.
1. Bienvenida a la familia

**Un amor prohibido**

**Capítulo 1**

**Bienvenida a la familia**

FLASH BACK

-Snif snif buaaa- lloraba una niña muy linda de ojos color chocolate derretido de aproximadamente 4 años.

-Fue sin querer- dijo un niño de unos 5 años –no llores-

El motivo porque la niña lloraba era que su preciosa construcción que había estado haciendo con palitos, la había destrozado el niño con su balón.

-Snif- la niña ya solo sollozaba nunca se había podido llevar del todo bien con el niño que por una u otra razón siempre terminaba haciéndole alguna maldad.

Pero está vez la niña lloraba de verdad, le había llevado dos horas construir su casita.

-Ya no llores- dijo –te regalo mi balón y mi gorra-

La niña dejó de sollozar y vio al niño algo acusadoramente pero pues aquel nunca le había permitido tocar su balón y mucho menos su gorra así que aceptó.

El niño le dio las cosas a una niña que saltaba alegremente.

-Llorona- dijo

La niña le mostró la lengua y él comenzó a reír; al ver esto ella empezó a reír también.

-Genzo he oído llorar a Lily ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez?- preguntó la señora Wakabayashi

-Déjalos son niños- dijo la señora Del Valle –míralos, siempre se están peleando pero se que en el fondo los dos se quieren mucho pues han crecido juntos-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Lily había estado recordando con nostalgia ahora tenía 10 años y 3 de no ver a Genzo Wakabayashi; ella estaba triste, de la noche a la mañana su vida había cambiado. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y como era de esperarse sus mejores amigos los Wakabayashi serían los que se harían cargo de ella. Le habían dicho que de momento viviría en Japón en lo que arreglaban todo para que se fuera a vivir a Londres con ellos.

Por fin la limusina entró a la mansión Wakabayashi, Lily la observaba con mucha nostalgia le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia, de sus padres y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su rostro. Ella se secó la lágrima y dijo- No lloraré más, a partir de hoy empieza una nueva vida para mí-

Lily se aproximó a la puerta donde la esperaba el mayordomo; este le pidió el equipaje y ella se lo dio.

-Le mostraré su habitación señorita-

-Si, gracias-

El mayordomo la condujo a su habitación; una habitación extremadamente amplia con todos los lujos y comodidades.

-El joven Genzo regresará hasta por la tarde después de su entrenamiento- dijo el mayordomo

-Gracias- dijo Lily

El mayordomo se retiró y ella vio su habitación con detalle; abrió su maleta para acomodar sus cosas, sacó una foto de sus padres y la acomodo en la cómoda y dijo –hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar-

---------------------------------------

Por la tarde llegó un Genzo muy molesto –ya no iré a la escuela hasta el partido contra el Nankatsu-

-Muy bien Genzo entrenarás duramente- dijo Mikami

-La comida está lista- dijo el ama de llaves llamada Reiko

-No tengo hambre- dijo Genzo

-La señorita Del Valle ya llegó- continuó Reiko

-Ah bien- dijo Genzo

Genzo se dirigió al comedor seguido de Mikami.

-Hola- dijo Lily –tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Hola- dijo Genzo –espero que tu viaje no haya sido muy cansado-

-No para nada, ya he descansado lo suficiente- dijo Lily

-Bueno, en cuanto acabes de comer tienes que ir a la escuela para ver que tu inscripción quede arreglada-

-Pero creí que iría a Londres- dijo Lily

-Pues estarás aquí un año en lo que aprendes inglés, el japonés no lo dominas del todo pero será suficiente durante un año. Luego irás a Londres con mis padres-

-Si está bien-

El resto de la comida permaneció en silencio; la verdad ella esperaba un poco más de Genzo pero al parecer el había cambiado bastante.

Lily fue junto con Reiko a inscribirse.

-Bien señorita ahora iremos a ver al director-

-No me digas señorita- dijo Lily –mi nombre es Lily-

-No creo que sea correcto- dijo Reiko

-Por favor, yo no estoy acostumbrada a un trato tan formal- dijo Lily

-Está bien Lily-

-Y yo te llamaré Reiko-

Cuando Lily regresó decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín; recordaba como había jugado en esos jardines y fue cuando vio a Genzo quién seguía entrenando sin cesar. "Parece muy decidido"

Lily comenzó a ir a la escuela pero todo era muy difícil; además del inglés tenía que aprender a escribir correctamente en japonés. Todas las tareas que le calificaban eran con mala nota y eso comenzaba a frustrarla. Eso sin mencionar que al darse cuenta todos que era parte de la familia Wakabayashi (pues ellos tienen su tutela) no dejaban de atosigarla con preguntas de si Genzo estaba bien que porque no venía a la escuela etcétera. Hasta que llego el día que se cansó.

-Oye ¿hoy tampoco va a venir Genzo?- preguntó una chica del salón de Genzo

-Mira, no se, no soy periódico ni nada que se le parezca. Si quieres saber de Genzo háblale tú misma-

Lily se fue de ahí con paso firme y pensándolo bien ella veía a Genzo en las comidas y aunque a ella le gustaba el fútbol no podía entrar en la plática que solo era del entrenamiento que tenía y su enfrentamiento con Tsubasa Ohzora "Ojala le gane por engreído" pensó Lily.

Lily se dirigió a su salón y cual fue su mala suerte que había examen sorpresa; o sea ella todavía tenía problemas con la escritura y todavía querían hacerle examen.

Lily hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contestar su examen; al final del día la profesora entregó los exámenes y en el de ella estaba la peor nota de toda su vida.

-----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Lily no se levantó para ir a la escuela; solo tomó sus libros y se decidió "Estudiaré por mi cuenta"

Llegó la hora de la comida y se sentó a la mesa pero no sirvieron nada, cosa que extrañó a Lily.

-Reiko, ¿Qué no es hora de comer?-

-Lo siento Lily son órdenes del joven, tiene que ir a su estudio-

Lily se dirigió al estudio molesta y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Genzo

-Se puede saber para que me quieres-

-¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela?-

-¿Y quién eres tu para preguntarme eso? Tú ni siquiera vas por estar jugando con tu balón- dijo Lily (golpe bajo XD)

-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo; además bien que sabes que lo único que me interesa es ser jugador profesional-

-Bueno lo mismo digo no es asunto tuyo-

-Se que reprobaste tu examen de ayer-

Lily le iba a empezar a decir metiche.

-Aunque te cueste trabajo no debes darte por vencida tan fácil-

-No me he dado por vencida, nadie me dijo que vendría a estudiar aquí-

-Pues no parece. Apuesto que has estado estudiando por tu cuenta-

Lily iba a protestar pero era verdad.

-Te conozco demasiado bien y se que estás harta de eso y prefieres hacer las cosas a tu manera. Así que estudiarás en casa o ¿me equivoco?-

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- dijo Lily –falto unos días y ya, no hay diferencia-

-Claro que la hay- dijo Genzo –ahora eres una Wakabayashi-

Lily lo observó sorprendida.

-Y como tal debiste pedirme ayuda o pedir un maestro de japonés particular-

-Pero yo hablo japonés- dijo Lily

-Y yo español- dijo Genzo –pero eso no significa que lo sepa escribir-

Esta vez Genzo tenía razón.

-Después de comer vendrá tu nuevo profesor de japonés-

-Gracias-

-No tienes que agradecerme nada ahora eres parte de mi familia- dijo Genzo –voy a entrenar, mañana es el partido contra el Nankatsu-

Lily se quedó ahí contenta, no estaba sola, de eso estaba segura.

------------------------------------------

Lily fue al día siguiente al partido del Shutetsu vs el Nankatsu. Sabía que aunque Genzo no le había pedido que fuera, al decirle que ahora es una Wakabayashi implícitamente le dijo que quería que fuera.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso y a la vez muy animado pues en ese partido se decidiría al ganador de la competencia entre las dos escuelas. Lily no le tenía amor a su escuela, pero estaba ahí para apoyar a su familia.

El partido comenzó y el duelo que esperaba Genzo no llegaba; ya que Tsubasa se había colocado en la defensa "Así que ese es el rival de Genzo" pensó Lily

Cuando Tsubasa le anotó a Genzo, este quiso abandonar el partido. Y Lily le iba a comenzar a decir sus verdades cuando Mikami se le adelantó…

Genzo entró en razón y continuó el juego, al final quedaron empatados a 2 y Tsubasa y Genzo se dieron la mano y se hicieron amigos. Al salir de ahí Lily estaba esperando a Genzo que venía acompañado de sus amigos (incluyendo a los nuevos XD).

-¿Y quién es esta lindura?- preguntó Ishisaki

-Mi hermana- dijo Genzo con cara de pocos amigos –Lily-

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Ahora eres mi hermana

**Capítulo 2**

**Ahora eres mi hermana**

-¿Y quién es esta lindura?- preguntó Ishisaki

-Mi hermana- dijo Genzo con cara de pocos amigos –Lily-

-Vamos Wakabayashi, no te pongas celoso- dijo Ishisaki –tienes una hermana muy bonita-

Genzo lo miro con cara de te acercas más y te mato.

-Bueno… en realidad- comenzó a decir Lily

-¿Por qué no vienen a comer con nosotros?- dijo Tsubasa –mucho gusto Lily, mi nombre es Tsubasa Ohzora-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Lily- dijo Lily

-Wakabayashi- interrumpió Genzo

-Bueno, eso es obvio- comenzó a reír Ishisaki

Genzo presentó a Lily con todos y se dirigieron a casa de Tsubasa para el asado prometido xD.

Lily no comprendía el porque Genzo no le había dejado dar su verdadero nombre.

Por la noche…

-Genzo puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que les diera mi verdadero nombre?-

-Para que así no te moleste nadie, si saben que no eres mi hermana de sangre no se detendrán tan fácil para andar atrás de ti. Además ahora que eres mi hermana es mí deber protegerte-

-Gracias por hacerme sentir parte de tu familia- dijo Lily y besó a Genzo en la mejilla

El se puso un poco nervioso, no esperaba esa demostración de afecto.

-Ya te lo dije, ahora eres una Wakabayashi-

Llegó el día en que eligieron a los seleccionados y Lily iba mejorando cada vez más su escritura en japonés; al menos ya no reprobaba.

Lily fue a los entrenamientos el mismo día en que Kojiro Hyuga hizo su aparición.

Kojiro batió fácilmente a Genzo y aunque Lily reconoció que había sido un potente disparo, estaba segura que algo andaba mal con Genzo.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Lily fue tras Genzo.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Lily

-Si, no es nada- Genzo emprendió el camino a los vestidores y se cambió; cuando salió vio que Lily lo esperaba.

-Estoy preocupada por ti- dijo –no eras el mismo de siempre en la cancha-

Genzo suspiró, Lily era muy perceptiva.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Lily –somos familia-

-Si- dijo Genzo en un suspiro

Genzo le contó de su accidente a Lily y ella lo escuchó atentamente.

-Vamos a que te revise el médico- dijo Lily

-Si, mamá-

Lily le mostró la lengua –Payaso-

-Llorona-

-Engreído-

-Necia-

Los dos comenzaron a reír, hacia mucho que no se llevaban así.

Dos horas más tarde…

Genzo estaba molesto, pero trataría de seguir las indicaciones del médico, tenía tiempo para sentirse mejor antes del campeonato nacional; además el dolor no era tan fuerte. Cosa que no se cansaba de repetirle a Lily.

Fue cuando se encontraron a Tsubasa y compañía. Genzo tuvo que contarles pero dijo que no era nada serio. Lily lo veía escéptica pero decidió no decir nada.

Llegó el partido contra el shimada en el cual se agravó la lesión de Genzo. Lily estaba preocupada; aún así el New Team logró pasar al campeonato.

El doctor prohibió a Genzo jugar en los demás partidos; esto era la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Tienes que prometerme que pasarán a la final contra el Meiwa, para que pueda enfrentarme a Hyuga- dijo Genzo

-Lo prometo- dijo Tsubasa

-Más te vale sino te tiraré por un barranco- dijo Lily

Tsubasa se sintió un poco amenazado; aunque no necesitaba de eso para sentirse estimulado.

-Oye un momento, porque amenazas a Tsubasa- dijo Sanae

-Porque quiero- dijo Lily

Manabu y compañía agarraron a Sanae tratando de evitar que golpeara a Lily.

-Deberías dejar la violencia- dijo Lily –no le hace nada bien a tu amor no correspondido Anego- dijo Lily mientras se iba con Genzo y los demás hacia los andenes.

-Esa, esa, esa Wakabayashi me las pagará- dijo Sanae

Llego el día en que comenzó el torneo nacional y Tsubasa fue elegido capitán.

-Fue bueno su discurso- dijo Genzo

-Si, creo que meditaré el asunto del barranco-

Genzo comenzó a reír

-Nunca cambias Lily-

-Pues que esperabas, ni que fuera tú-

-Oye-

-Es la verdad, has cambiado mucho y sobre todo te has vuelto muy engreído-

-Mira Lily sigue así y te aplicaré mi castigo maestro-

-Ah, no eso si que no ya no me voy a dejar tan fácil, no soy tan débil-

-¿Quieres probar?-

-Inténtalo si es que puedes-

Genzo intentó atrapar a Lily pero ella lo esquivo, al final Genzo fue más rápido y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Mikami los observaba divertido.

-¿Te rindes?- dijo Genzo

-Nunca- dijo Lily al borde de la risa

-Va a comenzar el sorteo- dijo Mikami

-Te salvo la campana- dijo Genzo

-Solo te salvas porque estás mal de tu lesión- dijo Lily enseñándole la lengua

Unos minutos después

Genzo golpeó la mesa –maldita sea- dijo

-Tranquilízate Genzo- dijo Lily

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Van a enfrentar al Meiwa en su primer partido-

-Se que es desesperante, pero no es algo que puedas solucionar, solo hay que apoyarlos. Tu revancha llegará tarde o temprano- dijo Lily

Genzo asintió de mala gana.

El partido comenzó y desde el principio todo lucia nivelado solo un error de cualquiera de los dos equipos le daría al otro la victoria, ya que siempre que anotaba uno el otro le alcanzaba en el marcador.

Y al final cuando parecía que todo quedaría en un empate, Takeshi Sawada se hizo del balón y anotó el gol que le dio la victoria al Meiwa.

Genzo no lo podía creer, pero así era Kojiro Hyuga se había alzado con la victoria. Genzo estaba furioso. Lily lo observaba, mientras Mikami lo hacia entrar en razón.

-Es verdad, todavía hay oportunidad de que obtenga mi revancha- dijo Genzo

Lily le sonrió y Genzo le dijo –gracias por tu apoyo hermana-

Siguieron los partidos en los cuales el New team tuvo muchas dificultades para poder calificar, cuando lo lograron llegaron a la semifinal contra el Musashi, el equipo del famoso príncipe del campo Jun Misugi.

El partido comenzó con un buen ritmo, Lily gritaba tratando de dirigir; y es que ella amante del fútbol ahora estaba más comprometida con el equipo y sentía cada uno de sus aciertos y sus fallas. Además cada vez sacaba mejores calificaciones, lo cual la hacia sentirse autosuficiente y tenía derecho a distraerse un rato.

A final de cuentas ahora tanto Lily como Genzo sufrían igual en cada partido, Mikami reía divertido porque cada vez que veían un juego discutían por decir cual era la mejor o peor jugada; además de que cada uno decía cual podía ser la mejor estrategia y terminaban peleándose. Esto nunca era tan serio, solo mientras estaban los partidos.

El partido comenzaba a complicarse y los dos hermanos sufrían a cada instante. Fue cuando Mikami dijo –vamos de una vez al torneo nacional-

-¿en serio?- preguntó Genzo

-Si, ya estás listo. Ve a apoyar a tu equipo para que pase a la final-

-Si-

-Yo también quiero ir- dijo Lily

-No es conveniente- dijo Genzo –no regresaremos hasta que acabe el torneo-

-no importa- dijo Lily –me lo he ganado a pulso-

Genzo pareció meditar el asunto y volteo a ver a Mikami esperando que dijera algo.

-Ya había pensado en eso- dijo Mikami –ya está lista tu habitación en el hotel-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Lily

Genzo sonrió –démonos prisa o no alcanzaremos a llegar antes de que acabe el partido-

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Un difícil primer tiempo

**Capítulo 3**

**Un difícil primer tiempo**

-¿De verdad?- dijo Lily

Genzo sonrió –démonos prisa o no alcanzaremos a llegar antes de que acabe el partido-

En el campo de fútbol se había soltado una fuerte lluvia; parecía como si el clima reflejara y comprendiera con mayor claridad la tormenta que se desataba en el interior de un chico que se encontraba en el terreno de juego.

Genzo bajó corriendo del taxi desesperado por llegar al campo, no le importó mojarse bajo la lluvia; Lily y Mikami siguieron sus pasos después de pagar el taxi.

Genzo no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, su amigo aquel que lo derrotó y le mostró una nueva manera de jugar al fútbol, estaba derrotado y sin ánimos para luchar; era el turno del New Team con el esférico.

-Dame el balón … -

-Pero…-

-Solo dame el balón-

Genzo tomó el balón y gritó –Tsubasa!-

Tsubasa volteó y vio como Genzo pateo el balón con fuerza y en unos instantes después este se impactó contra su estómago.

Genzo le recriminó su actitud no solo contra el fútbol o su amigo el balón sino para los demás jugadores que junto con el habían luchado muy duro solo para llegar a la final.

-Vamos Tsubasa- se oyó la voz de Anego.

Tsubasa escuchó a sus amigos quienes le daban ánimos y comenzó a sentirse culpable pero decididamente les dijo que haría todo lo posible por anotar los goles para empatar el partido o de lo contrario dejaría de ser su capitán.

-¿Crees que lo consiga?- preguntó Lily –son 2 goles de diferencia-

-Lo hará- dijo Genzo

El partido continuó de una manera muy reñida Tsubasa anotó en dos ocasiones con lo que quedaba empatado el juego; pero antes de que pudieran celebrar, Jun Misugi hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para poder anotar un gol.

En ese momento todos se enteraron del porque del comportamiento tan raro de Tsubasa; ya que al descubrirse la verdad, Tsubasa los motivó a seguir jugando porque eso era respetar al capitán del Musashi.

-Creo que le perdonaré el barranco- dijo Lily –bueno solo si logran pasar a la final-

-Tienes razón- dijo Genzo –hay veces que dices cosas que valen la pena-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Genzo?-

-nada, solo veamos el partido estamos abajo en el marcador y ya queda poco tiempo-

Misugi estaba recargado en uno de los postes de la portería recuperando energía y buscando proteger su arco para poder pasar a la final. En un juego de pases Tsubasa y Misaki lograron confundirlo siendo este último el que logró meter el gol del empate.

Cuando todos creían que se irían a penales, Tsubasa dijo que el partido aún no terminaba y logró meter el gol del triunfo.

Habían logrado llegar a la final.

Lily sonrió satisfecha, su hermano podría llevar a cabo su venganza en contra de Kojiro Hyuga.

El día de la final pintaba excepcionalmente bello; parecía como si la madre naturaleza se pusiera del lado de los muchachos en ese día tan especial. Después de una larga espera por fin podrían tener su venganza en contra del Meiwa.

Genzo se levantó temprano, estaba listo para ese momento; por fin saldaría cuentas con Kojiro Hyuga. Está vez no era una rivalidad ciega como la que tuvo en un inicio con Tsubasa Ohzora, no está vez Genzo había madurado mucho, no solo se jugaba su honor sino el campeonato nacional.

Genzo bajo decidido pensando que sería el primero en levantarse pero…

-Llegas tarde Genzo- dijo Tsubasa

-Así es- dijo Taro

-Bueno, al menos le gané a Ishisaki-

-Pero no por mucho- contestó el aludido.

-Je, creo que todos estamos ansiosos porque comience el partido- dijo Tsubasa.

-Eso parece- se escuchó la voz de una chica.

-Ah, Lily, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ryo muy sonriente.

Genzo le lanzó una mirada tal que si fuera un puñal la vida de Ishisaki habría terminado en ese instante.

-Calma Genzo- dijo Ryo –solo quería ser cortés.

Genzo no dijo nada y se dispuso a salir –vámonos- dijo

Al cabo de un par de horas…

-Dicen que Hyuga estuvo enfermo desde ayer y no jugará- dijo Ryo –eso sería genial no creen?-

-Si contestaron varios-

Genzo se molestó por el comentario y les recriminó enseguida.

-¿Acaso se sentirían bien ganándole al Meiwa sin Kojiro Hyuga?-

-Eso es bastante decepcionante, no salvarían su humillación- dijo Lily

Todos se quedaron cabizbajos aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que Hyuga acababa de llegar a la cancha.

Todos los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones el momento de la verdad había llegado…

El partido comenzó con ataques de ambas partes, aunque el New Team se veía más fuerte que nunca pues ahora con Genzo en la portería el equipo podía ocuparse más de atacar al contrario; aunque este era el mismo caso del Meiwa y su portero desconocido de nombre Ken Wakashimazu. Por otro lado por alguna extraña razón Hyuga se empeñaba en tirar desde fuera del área, así que eso les daba más tranquilidad a los del New Team.

-Vamos Tsubasa- gritó Anego cuando este remató pero su ataque fue atajado nuevamente por Wakashimazu.

-Ese lavacoches no es tan bueno, vamos equipo- gritó Lily

-¿Lavacoches?- preguntó Anego con una sonrisa triunfal

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Lily –Lo parece, nada más vele la facha, todo sucio desarrapado y con esa melena que se ve que ni siquiera se peina, alguien debería presentarle el cepillo o el peine a ver si así se ve un poco como gente decente-

-Jajaja- río Anego –parece que la señorita Wakabayashi es uno de los nuestros, aunque aún me debes una- dijo y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le extendía la mano-

Lily rió por un momento –je, creo que te debo una disculpa, después de todo no eres tan mala-

-Jeje tu tampoco-

Se dieron la mano y esta vez el New Team tenía a un par de locas (así las comenzaron a nombrar) apoyando al equipo y es que ahora juntas parecían dinamita sacando chispas.

-Vamos equipo!-

-Genzo sino detienes ese balón te las verás conmigo- gritó Lily

-Jeje eres la única que pone en su lugar a Wakabayashi-

-Pues eres la fan oficial de Tsubasa-

-¿Eh?-

-Y quien se atreva a tomar tu lugar se las verá conmigo-

-Gracias- dijo Anego –Vamos Tsubasa-

En la cancha el equipo del New Team comenzaba a perder la confianza ya que no encontraban como anotar un gol, esa barrera parecía irrompible. El balón lo tenía Tsubasa después del despeje de Genzo.

Tsubasa y Taro corrían haciendo una perfecta combinación de pases, no por nada los llamaban el dueto dorado (goleen combi); parecía como si como si su mente fuera una, pero de nueva cuenta se toparon con ese muro que parecía invencible, solo que en esta ocasión ambos hicieron por el balón una segunda vez y conectaron con el pie al mismo tiempo provocando un efecto inusual imposible de parar para Wakashimazu…

-Gooooool- se escucho el grito por toda la cancha.

Ni Misaki ni Tsubasa alcanzaban a comprender que había ocurrido, pero una cosa era segura estaba adelante en el marcador.

-Bravo Tsubasa- gritó Anego –Bravo Misaki-

-Felicitaciones a ambos- dijo Lily

Todos estaban muy contentos al fin el New Team había logrado meter un gol, las acciones volvieron a la cancha aunque ya los muchachos lucían más tranquilos, habían descubierto que el lava… ah no perdón Ken Wakashimazu no era invencible. (esto se pega Lily ya ves?)

El árbitro dio por finalizado el primer tiempo y con ese sol tan fuerte los chicos dieron gracias por el descanso.

-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?- preguntó Lily

-Bien gracias- dijo Genzo no me ha molestado en absoluto-

-Hyuga estuvo intentando hacer algo tonto- dijo Lily –nunca podrá anotarte de fuera del área-

-Jeje eso lo sé, pero no creo que eso dure por mucho tiempo y cuando llegue ese momento estaré listo para detenerlo no importa como-

-Bien dicho- dijo Mikami

-Solo sigan como hasta ahora- dijo Lily –los estaremos apoyando-

-Gracias Lily, no se lo que haría sin ti-

-Eh… ya sabes que para eso estamos los hermanos-

-Si lo sé, gracias-

Genzo y los demás se dirigieron a la cancha para continuar con el partido mientras Lily veía sonriente a su hermano pues sabía estaba realizando uno de sus sueños "El fútbol"

FLASH BACK

-No entiendo porque andas por todos lados con esa pelota- dijo una Lily de 7 años

-No es una pelota, es un balón-

-Da lo mismo sirve para patearla-

-No es lo mismo, este es un balón de fútbol y algún día seré el mejor-

-Pero mejor en que ¿patearlo?-

-No, seré portero y el mejor del mundo-

-Jajaja si como no-

-Claro que si, el señor Mikami dijo que si puedo-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Lily

-Apuesto a que lo seré-

-¿Qué apostamos?- preguntó Lily

-Pues…-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Vamos Lily ya comenzó el juego- dijo Anego.

-Tienes razón vamos a animarlos-

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
